Forever Evil
by nerdygirlalert
Summary: A little angsty one shot based on Henry and Regina's relationship during the season finale. Spoilers for the finale episode :D hope you enjoy xx


**Forever Evil**

_**A little Regina based angsty one shot for you guys. I know I should be writing my Warehouse 13 fic but the thought sprung upon me and I had to get it out. I find Regina fascinating (plus Lana Parrilla is both freaking awesome and gorgeous :P) and wanted to delve into her psyche a little. I hope you like it :D xx**_

'Henry no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you...I do love you'. Tears spilled uncontrollably from my eyes. '_Love is weakness Regina'. _I heard her say, I could always hear her, no matter how much I pleaded, no matter how I would scream or cry she would never leave me alone. And now she had won her final battle. The only lasting piece of my heart torn from my chest just like she tore out Daniels. Henry was lost to me. Now I had no one. I turned to leave I couldn't face him any longer with that blank look in his eyes. A look that told me he no longer cared, he had never cared. How I longed to see the spark that was once there, the spark that lit in 3 year old Henry when he would ask for more ice cream, or call for me in the dark after a nightmare, the spark when he told me he loved me. But no one could love me now, not daddy, not Daniel, not...her, and especially not Henry.

The click of my heels was all I heard as I left the room for good, a broken woman.

'Mommy. ..wait.' It couldn't be, I hadn't heard him use the word Mommy in years, it couldn't be.

'Mommy please' his voice small as he implored for a response. I turned slowly, bracing myself to be met with a harsh glare, or look of distain, but was instead faced with Henry's tears. Emma walked back shocked by Henry's response. This filled the hole in my soul a little, as my rival retreated into the shadows. I approached Henry's bed and took his hand gently surprised when he didn't pull away from my touch.

'Henry?' I questioned gently stroking the back of his hand gently with my thumb. He did not speak but pounced on me tightly wrapping his arms around my neck. I felt my heart swell with love and adoration for my child, my little boy. Mine. I held him to me for as long as I could engulfed by his smell and warmth. I had missed feeling him in my arms; it felt as though a small part of me had returned. Like my heart was beating again. I could hear her still '_you don't know what you want'...'oh you foolish child it's mine'...'I have endured this enough'_. I could feel her cold harsh hands gripping my small arms tightly, but as I pulled Henry closer she began to fade away like the echoes of the night after dawn and I whispered: 'This is my happy ending'.

I pulled back stroking away Henry's tears with my fingertips memorising every detail of his face, I knew this may be the last time I would see him. The townsfolk would come soon pitchforks in hand ready to force me to pay my penance in blood, but I would fight. Henry gave me something worth fighting for. I kissed his cheek and began a fervent and sincere apology.

'I'm so sorry Henry, I only wanted to protect you, to love you. I didn't want it to be this way for you to hate me. Now I have to leave you with Emma and I have to pay for what I've done but I promise I will find a way back to you. I love you so much.'

'I know mommy' he replied and kissed my cheek in return. 'I know you're good we just have to show them, show them you're not evil anymore, so I can stay with you, I don't want you to leave me.'

I smiled and smoothed back his hair. 'Henry I think it's going to be a little more complicated than that..' he interrupted:

'But I was wrong Mommy, I was so cruel to you, but I know you're not evil really, all we have to do is show them the truth.'

'Of course, but Mommy's got to sort something out first' Mr. Gold had to be dealt with. 'But I promise you now' I took his head in both my hands 'I will always find a way back to you. I love you Henry.

'I love you too Mommy' I kissed his head fiercely followed by his cheek and nose. He grabbed my hand as I began to leave, but dropped it when I smiled at him. I was filled pride as I left the Hospital pushing its doors open once more. I had my son's love and that was all I needed.

I awoke from my slumber confused and disorientated. I pried my eyes open as my lashes were glued shut with clumped mascara and old tears. The room flew into focus. I was in Henry's bedroom, lying on his bed and clutching his very damp pillow. The past slowly came back to me, Henry's denial of my love, his vacant features. It had all been a dream. Henry didn't love me. His words of adoration floated in my mind as the dream hung around me still. But as they faded away all I could hear was my mother's voice once more. Telling me how worthless I am, how trivial love is, and how beautiful power is. I felt the Evil Queen prickle inside me once more like the begging's of a fire. Mr. Gold would pay, and I would get my Henry back whether he wanted me or not. Henry was mine and no one else's, especially not Emma's. My mind wandered back to the dream, back to her retreating into the shadows as if she never existed, if only it had been true. If only she could have been out my life forever. Of course the dream never happened, Regina Mills was not worthy of a happy ending. I was forever to be cursed, forever to be barred from love's doors, forever to be hated. Forever Evil.

_**Well there it is I hope you enjoyed and review if you want too I'd love to hear what you think :D xx **_


End file.
